Junior Year
by MysteryWriter248
Summary: It's finally junior year and the gang are back together and are going to make the most of it. Secrets are bound to be revealed. Relationships formed. Drama created. Ladybug and Chat Noir are going to face more than just Akuma's this year.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own the Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir franchise._

 _This is my first fanfic, and I would really appreciate what you all think of my writing._

 **Marinette's P.O.V**

It's finally Junior Year! Me and my 3 best friends are so excited for this year to start! My life has changed so much since I became Ladybug back in Freshman Year and where I met my silly kitty - Chat Noir - and I wouldn't have it any other way. I've finally grown into my Ladybug confidence like Tikki told me to do.

School life is pretty cool too. I've been class president with Alya for the past 2 years and it's so fun! Oh, and our group of 4 have gotten so much more closer, Nino asked Alya out last year and they've been going strong ever since. Since they got together Adrien and I feel like third wheels, which caused us to hang out without them and we became great friends, but I still have a crush on him. It's died down but it's still there.

I'm sort of conflicted though. I started to get to know Chat more last year during out patrols and I've been on a high ever since. I thought he was just a flirty tomcat but he has so many sides to him, he's sweet, cute, kind, funny – although the puns do get a bit much – and really, really hot. During Akuma Attacks it's really hard to not stare, the boy I once knew is now turning into a damn fine man – and I'm loving every second.

This is our year to shine and boy am I going to enjoy every second of it...


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir franchise.

Chapter 1

 **Adrien's P.O.V**

I step out of the shower and slip on my black jeans. I walk into my room and Plagg immediately comes to me stating that he is hungry.

"Adriennnnnn! I'm hungry. Get me camembert or else I'm going to wither and disappear!" Plagg dramatically exclaims.

I laugh and nod my head to my mini fridge that is stocked with my energy drinks and his cheese. He flies off in that direction and I shake my head. I grab my phone from the stand and scroll through my notifications. I see some from the group chat.

 _Alya: Sup bitches! Ready for the new year?_

I chuckle at Ayla's choice of vocabulary.

 _Nino: Hell yeah babe!_

 _Mari: Yas hoe!_

I smile.

 _Nino: Yo bro, wau?_

I type back.

 _Me: Yeah bro! We still joining the basketball team, right?_

I wait for the reply.

 _Nino: Ofc bro_

 _Me: Cool, wau girls? Cheerleading?_

 _Mari: Duh! We all promised last year! No backing out!_

She is so cute at times. I don't know when it happened but I started liking Mari and I don't know what to do because I also like Ladybug but she is just too damn cute!

 _Alya: Yeah girl!_

 _Me: cool! See ya bitches at school_

 _Nino: Kay. See ya'll at school._

 _Alya: Ok hoes!_

 _Marinette: see ya in half an hour_

I put my converse on and walk to my closet to pick out something to wear. I decide on a white button up and a black tie. I can't be bothered to tie it correctly so I loosely did it. I look in the mirror and am so thankful that I only really have to dress up on the first day. I pack my bag with books, laptop, gym clothes, Plagg and his cheese. I head downstairs and grab an apple to eat on the way. I asked father if I could walk to school for today and he complied after a few hours of persuasion.

I exit the 'Agreste Manor' as my friends have dubbed it and walk down the street. I place my earphones in and listen to a few of Nino's beats. I take a bite out of my apple when I feel Plagg float up to my shoulder. He's been unusually quiet.

"Plagg, are you alright?" I ask.

"Adrien. You do understand how important being Chat is and that Ladybug needs you, right?"

"Of course, Plagg. Why would you even mention it?"

"Well, you've been different with Ladybug so I just thought that –" I cut him off by laughing.

I put my hand out for him to sit on. He floats down and looks up at me.

"Plagg, I promise to never doubt anything with the Miraculouses. Okay? I just realised I need to get over the crush I had on LB. She'll never reciprocate my feelings so I'm not going to keep chasing."

"Oh okay…"

I laugh and nuzzle Plagg.

"Who knew you could be so sensitive?" I teased.

He grumbles and I laugh more.

"Okay. I'll stop. There is camembert in the side pocket."

He smiles and floats to the pocket. I shake my head and realise that Plagg cares a lot more than he lets on.


End file.
